1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) refer to automatic systems for immediately supplying power without interruption in case of a power outage or failure. UPSs are components of electronic devices such as computers requiring continuous (e.g., uninterrupted) supply of power. Even when the voltage or frequency of the electricity varies or the electricity is momentarily cut off, UPSs stably supply electricity, thereby reducing the likelihood of (or preventing) destruction or loss of computer data and avoiding the shutdown or malfunction of control devices.
However, UPSs generally do not have a function of managing the power of energy storage systems, and thus additional energy management systems are required for efficient power management.